


Werewolves: The Basics

by Hoseki13



Series: Lores and Other Things [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, For Me, Full Shift Werewolves, Gen, Rules, Werewolves, basic rules, can be used as guidelines, feel free, introduction, just for fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:48:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22238908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hoseki13/pseuds/Hoseki13
Summary: This is a basic study of werewolves with no specific data mentioned.It is by no means used as a legitimate reference for any research purposes and is only intended to inform the general public.
Series: Lores and Other Things [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1600795
Kudos: 2





	Werewolves: The Basics

**Author's Note:**

> I mainly write this so I could use it as a guideline when I write any werewolf au but feel free to use it!

### BASIC INTRODUCTION:

**Alpha** \- those recognised as the leader of the pack. Have executive command on their pack. 

**Beta** \- the second-in-command, the one in charge in the Alpha's absence. Usually the peacekeeper. 

**Omega** \- primary caregiver/Alpha's mate. Garners almost the same level of respect as the Alpha. 

**Alpha Prime** \- the top leaders. The Alpha to all Alphas. Usually a representative of an institution. 

**Beta Prime** \- Alpha Prime's second-in-command. Only one Beta can assume the role. 

**Omega Prime** \- Usually Alpha Prime's mate. If the Alpha Prime is not mated, it will be held by the Prime's most trusted personnel, usually the caregiver from the Prime's pack.

### OPENING:

Despite not having any secondary traits, studies have shown that those acknowledged for these three positions would immediately release a special pheromone that induces an instinctual response from any werewolves; the leader, the mediator and the caregiver or most commonly known by society as Alpha, Beta and Omega. 

These designation can also be applied to humans. Humans who are given the title usually have a pheromone specific to their position marked on them by their wolf member as a sign of respect and recognition. It is considered a high praise for humans to achieve such feats. Studies have also shown that humans given the title tend to behave the same as any werewolves holding said title. It is hypothesised that the pheromones marked on them have something to do with it.

### PACK DYNAMICS:

There can be multiple Omegas in a pack and no more than two Betas but there can only be one Alpha appointed. If the Alpha is deemed unfit, be it physically or mentally, the Alpha may either willingly give up his position or accept the challenge declared by any member of the pack.

If by any circumstances the Alpha is not able to play his role, the Beta will be the one to take command. In some cases, the Alpha's mate will assume power until the Alpha is recovered. If by any circumstances both Alpha and Beta are out of commission, the agreed-upon Omega will automatically assume temporary leadership. 

Upon death of an Alpha in a pack, the Beta will take temporary command until he either assumes leadership and becomes the Alpha or another new Alpha is chosen.

### PACK STANCES:

In situations involving other packs, Alphas are respected but not necessarily obeyed by other members outside of their pack. However, certain circumstances allows them to assume control of other packs if needed. 

Betas have a neutral stance between all packs and tend to act as mediators and peacekeepers, diffusing any tense situation, ensuring that no fight will be initiated and a relationship of goodwill is formed between two packs. 

Omegas are welcomed in any pack, especially after any crisis or traumatic event such as an earthquake or kidnapping had happened as they tend to have the instinctive need to check on others regardless of packs.

### ALPHA PRIME:

An Alpha Prime is chosen between an Alpha and must be voted by at least twelve Alphas or half of the Alphas available in an institution and must be acknowledged by at least two Primes before they could be considered as a Prime. 

While humans can be chosen as the Alpha of a pack, only a werewolf can hold the honor of becoming Alpha Prime. There has only been one instance when a human had been chosen as the Alpha Prime at the unanimous vote of almost all of the Alphas and at least ten acknowledgements from the Primes. 

Alpha Primes are usually elected to represent an institution, town, city or state. Every government-funded institution are required to appoint an Alpha Prime in the event of any national emergency.

### ALPHA REGIUM:

Above the Alpha Prime exist another Alpha. The Alpha of all Primes: Alpha Regium, also known as The King. In terms of power, Alpha Regium holds the same position as the Queen of England, if not higher.

A Regium is not appointed or even selected amongst the Primes but are born. Not much is known about the Regium, other than the fact that they seem to possess an almost mythical power over all werewolves. The only people who knows the identity of the Regium is the 12 main Primes also known as the Sanctum.

### THE SANCTUM:

The twelve Primes appointed either by the Alpha Regium or by unanimous vote of the Sanctum members. Identities of said members are never confirmed. It is theorised that some of the members are mafia leaders. 

The Sanctum's main objective is to protect and carry out the will of the Regium, often times doing it in the shadows. No one knows how they operate and while they are viewed wearily by the government and the public, they are usually left alone. Some theorised that the Sanctum has people in the White House to ensure their operation will not be hindered.

### CHALLENGED:

In the event of a challenge declared against the Alpha, the rules below will be in affect:

1\. The challenger have every right to determine the nature of the challenge. 

2\. Every challenge declared must be overseen by a neutral member agreed by both parties or another trusted Alpha agreed by both parties. 

3\. The challenge must end with a clear winner. 

4\. Intentional death is prohibited. 

5\. Injuries are permitted. 

6\. In the event of any foul play, immediate disqualification of the involved party will be announced by the overseer and automatic victory will be given to the opposing team.


End file.
